Is This What You Want?
by Cupid's Arrows
Summary: All the love was gone. But as simple as it seems, bringing it back takes more than a kiss. Sometimes it's the easiest things that hurt the most.
1. Breakdown

**AN: This is going to be a bittersweet Smitchie; I was originally planning on a Nitchie so it will sort of be that way, but this story is going to be about Shane dealing with the pain of Mitchie leaving him. **

**If you don't like it, please be honest, I'd rather have constructive criticism than never improve as a writer. And also if you have any suggestions to make it better, please tell me. **

"No, it can't be true." But it was; he would have stopped it if he could. Shane looked down beside him. The place Mitchie was supposed to be every night, she wasn't there, and she left her home.

"Why aren't you here?" Shane whispered to himself. He turned to the clock… 4:30 am, at this time of day Mitchie was supposed to be right beside him with a smile on her face. Shane was having a hard time forgetting her.

**Flashback:**

"Shane, I don't think this is working out." Mitchie said, Shane had always promised himself he would never break down. But the promise was broken as he begged for another chance.

Mitchie had already packed all of her stuff.

"Mitchie, if you ever miss me, you can come back anytime."

**End Flashback**


	2. Paper Cut

Shane couldn't sleep that night; he never would have thought that Mitchie would leave him

Shane couldn't sleep that night; he never would have thought that Mitchie would leave him. 'I love you' kept echoing through his head, the way Mitchie always used to say it.

"Why'd you do this to me? Will you ever think of me?" Shane was talking to no one but himself. He wanted Mitchie to know that he never stopped thinking about her.

Shane couldn't love anyone as much as he loved Mitchie.

Shane knew that Mitchie was long gone, but still; he kept thinking she'd walk through the door anytime now.

**Flashback:**

"Shane, I'll think of you. But I'm sorry… I'm gone."

Mitchie stopped as if she was rethinking what she was about to do. But she approved her decision.

"I hope you'll be happy when you get to wherever you're going." Shane admitted that she was leaving.

"Me too." Mitchie took a deep breath and got into her car. She was free again.

"Bye Mitchie." Shane said, watching his life disappear in front of him.

**End Flashback**

Shane wondered what she meant by 'gone', but the word sure broke his heart.

"Are you coming back or are you gone forever?"

Shane realized that all his hopes and dreams had died. But this was the best he'd felt since Mitchie left yesterday. Yet still, he had been dreaming that Mitchie would call him and tell him that she was coming back. But she was still gone. It might be for the night or for life. _Stay my baby. _Shane thought back on their first date. It was the best day of both their lives, or so he thought. Shane would constantly be calling her; she had him falling slowly, wondering if for once, they were more than friends, more than a crush even. The crush that Shane had developed that night never ended.

Shane tried to comfort himself by singing, but with all the love songs in the world, it would just mean more pain. Shane never would have guessed Mitchie would leave him. It was so unlike her, to leave him the way she did.

Mitchie had taught him to chase his dreams. He kept trying to catch them. But he kept praying that one of his dreams would come true. But now his only dream is for his only love to come back, to want to see him, because he wanted to see her.

Shane looked at the wall; it was filled with pictures of the girl he missed more than anything. "Don't you know that I haven't stopped thinking about it? You should be here tonight."

Shane couldn't be happy with anyone else. He could still remember the first time he met her, he didn't mean to be such a jerk. But maybe it was for the best, even though hurting her was not his intention. But now she's gone, and he has no choice but to let her go.

Shane thought back on all the memories he had with her.

Echoes of her singing late at night kept haunting him.

And thoughts of how they used to be so in love, how they used to kiss like nothing else mattered still ran through his head. It gave him no reason to stay alive. But he'd miss the rest of his life if he ever did kill himself; at least he changed his mind before it was too late. It just takes time to get over a breakup.

Shane cried like a baby when he watched her go. No more watching her sleep at night, no more kisses, no more love, no more seeing that angelic smile. All of that was gone.


	3. Already Gone

"So Mitch, why'd you break up with Shane

"So Mitch, why'd you break up with Shane? I bet he's crying over you right now." Nate asked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes for she heard that question a lot recently. If she was with Shane they would be making out somewhere. But this wasn't Shane, it was Nate. She wouldn't change a thing if she had a choice. She liked everything the way it was. But she didn't know that Nate was actually right about Shane.

"Because he was being a jerk again."

"So he's the one who broke your heart?" Nate asked. Mitchie sadly looked at him. He really loved her.

"Yeah" Mitchie quietly replied, and Nate wished he had loved her from the start.


	4. Can I Say It Now?

"Nate?" Mitchie asked and Nate turned to look at her. "Just wondering, but why do you keep saying 'Mitchie' when you sleep?"

Nate smiled at her. "Maybe it's because I want you to stay here with me." Mitchie blushed and giggled a little bit.

"That's actually kind of sweet."

"You look cute when you don't have any makeup on and your hair's messed up."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, those words were familiar. Her voice was soft and showed a hint of sadness: "Shane thought so too."

"Do you still love him?"

"No, I am so over him." Mitchie lied.

"Good, I don't want to risk you getting hurt." In other words meaning 'I really like you so I'm going to keep you here for as long as possible.'

"And I don't want you to worry." Mitchie said as if she was talking to an over-protective father. "I'll be just fine, just promise me that you won't worry about me" Mitchie looked him in the eyes. It didn't take much to make him give in, but that was because he had a crush on her. At least he thought he did.

"Only if you promise me you won't do something stupid."

Nate looked at her with wondering eyes; Shane made the look work better in Mitchie's opinion, but Mitchie wanted to forget about Shane. She was with Nate, not Shane. "Fine, whatever" Mitchie sighed. Nate was so much like Shane in a few ways, but Nate was the one she loved, yet she missed Shane more than anything. Maybe it was because she loved him... Yet she thought she'd found where she was supposed to be. She and Nate were meant to be together in her eyes. And she didn't want it to pass her by. But Nate still wasn't quite like Shane, it was just another thing she'd have to get used to.

"You sure? That wasn't a very promising response."

"Okay, I promise, I guess." Mitchie laughed, she wasn't quite sure how she felt about Nate, but she was going to have fun while it lasted.

Nate smiled; it was the kind of smile that you just knew he was thinking something over. But that was because he was trying to think of a way to keep her from falling in love with Shane again.

Yet Mitchie loved Shane, but Nate was just so comforting at the moment. And that was all she needed.

"What time is it anyway?" Mitchie asked.

"Like 7:30" Nate replied, looking at the clock on the nightstand. "Why, you need to be somewhere?"

"No, just wondering." Mitchie slowly got up from the bed.

"Okay then." Nate got out of bed as well and looked Mitchie over.

"You wanna say something? And do not tell me that I look hot." Mitchie smiled. She didn't even want him to go there. Not just yet at least. Nate blushed and tried to find something else to say.

"Okay then… you look good in my shirt."

"Yeah…" Mitchie giggled.

Nate forced a smile, something about all of this didn't seem right.

Until a time when something would make sense, Mitchie would be living with him.

Nate wanted Shane and Mitchie to love each other like they used to, but at this point, Nate was not going to give up Mitchie.

"Okay, you can go get dressed and do whatever it is that girls do." Mitchie shrugged at the comment. Then she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.

The situation was a little bit awkward and unrealistic. But that was a feeling that they'd have to get used to, the feeling that it was impossible. And for once, they'd rather it be impossible.

About 10 minutes later Mitchie came out of the bathroom with a pink top and jean miniskirt on, making Nate stare.

"You like?" Mitchie asked seductively. Nate nodded. He_ really _liked. But it felt so wrong.

Nate looked at Mitchie a little bit more.

"Can I say it now? Please." Nate asked.

"Sure, I guess…" Mitchie said. Nate stared at her a little bit more.

"You look hot"


	5. These Four Walls

Mitchie woke up early the next morning

Mitchie woke up early the next morning. And she instantly knew what she needed to do. She was going away for a little while, at least a couple of hours. Nate wouldn't like it but that wasn't what Mitchie cared about.

'Hey Nate,

I'll be gone for a few hours, I'll probably be back by dinner, but if I'm not, don't worry about me.

-Mitchie'

Mitchie looked over the note again before leaving it on the kitchen counter.

She didn't want Nate to know exactly where she was going, even if he was going to bombard her with questions when she got back.

Mitchie got dressed as quickly as possible; she knew that this had to be done, no matter what the consequences were.

Why she was doing it was beyond her, it felt so right.

Mitchie quickly got out of the house, at the same time trying to make sure Nate didn't wake up, he'd never let her go. Besides after Camp Rock, she had been terrible at lying.

Mitchie got in her car and turned on the radio, hoping it would calm her down, but nothing could stop the jumble of emotions going through her head, she took a deep breath and tried to ignore it. She wanted to know why she felt like she had waited too long.

"But that's not gonna stop me."

**AN: I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. I'll try to update really soon. I actually have some inspiration for the next chapter; I hope you'll like it.**


	6. Breaking Up Again

**AN: So this chapter is going to be interesting kind of sad, but then in the next chapter things will get complicated…**

**Have any of you guys heard Taylor Swift's new song? It's called 'Love Story' and it's a version of Romeo and Juliet where everyone gets a happy ending; so if you haven't heard it yet, go buy it; and Taylor Swift's new CD, 'Fearless' comes out on November 11****th****, so when it comes out, buy it!**

**Anyway, on with the story:**

**Mitchie's Pov **

"Shane, I'm so sorry I left, I'd do anything for you to forgive me. I did something… stupid and… wrong." I begged. The realization of actually being here hit me.

Shane looked at me with tears in his eyes; I wanted to know what he was thinking, I wanted him to take me back and fix my broken heart. '_Have I waited too long?' _was the only thing I could ask myself. Yet I knew that anytime now, I would know the answer.

"Baby, I love you, but the only thing is… I don't want this to happen again, I can't handle it. I can't take you back."

I felt like I was in an alternate universe, Shane telling me that we can't be together just isn't right.

"What are you trying to say? Do you even want me?" I tried to decipher his speech. He once told me he couldn't live without me. But no matter what I say, I'll never get that out of him now.

"I'm trying to say that I want you... but I can't do this." Shane said.

I knew that this wasn't the best way to tell him what he meant to me. And for once I thought: _This isn't me._

"But I love you, I don't care what happens."

"I love you too… but I don't feel right about this." Shane looked down.

"Why does it feel wrong now? I mean we'd been living together for years before, what's changed?"

Shane looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Nate has, you should stay with him." Shane turned away and avoided making eye contact with me.

"Wait, how'd you know?" I softened my tone of voice so I didn't sound rude when I asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Probably not…"

"It wouldn't make a difference… I've _really_ missed you. I've done everything I could to make myself forget."

"So you want to forget about me? You want to forget about us?"

"No" Shane took me in his arms and whispered "I just want to forget you saying goodbye."

"Please don't give up now. I want to fix this."

"I do too, but this will be easier if you just went home to Nate. But if I could, I would take you back.


	7. It's On!

"Nate, I honestly didn't do anything, now would you calm down? Please?"

Nate exhaled sharply. He was kind of stressed out about the whole day, considering there was more than Mitchie involved.

Mitchie looked at him. She loved him but he was annoying sometimes, well _most_ of the time. But maybe he would get better in time… more worth loving.

Nate gave Mitchie a look as cold as ice. She couldn't remember when they started fighting. But it had been a while. Again, the 'overprotective father' act appeared. But he didn't realize how unlovable he was acting.

"As long as it doesn't happen again" Nate walked into the other room, the room that they shared; although Mitchie hated to admit it.

"Yeah… sure" Mitchie said, more to herself than Nate. Her situation was hard to handle, Nate could do basically anything with her life. The thing that had been haunting her most was the fact that nothing felt like it was meant to.

Mitchie was having an internal battle; maybe Shane would feel differently if he knew that she and Nate were over, but she wouldn't risk anything at this point. Yet all she wanted from Nate was a place to live, and she and Nate weren't going to talk to each other, like really talk, and not yell, for a while.

Mitchie's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. _'Shane'_,Mitchie threw the phone onto the couch.

"What does he want to talk to me about?" Mitchie asked, annoyed. She would normally pick up, but she didn't need anymore stress.

Mitchie tried to continue dealing with her swarm of thoughts. But she couldn't focus, she was still amazed that Shane called her, she wanted to know why, yet she didn't, and she didn't know how long it would be like this; and it was childish to think that he wanted to take her back. She fell back onto the couch and tried to forget it all. But trying and doing are two very different things; she was living with Nate, Nate's overprotective, she was in love with Shane, Shane loved her, yet Nate was the only thing standing in the way.

She looked at the clock _5:45_, did they really fight for that long? Mitchie just wanted it all to end. The tears in her eyes just proved how much she wanted to go home, home to Shane, the one she really loved.

After about an hour of doing nothing, Nate came out and said: "I'm going out for the night, so I want you to stay in this house. Understand?" Mitchie thought about those words, she _understood_, but that didn't mean she wouldn't leave. And no one would have a clue.

"Yeah..." Mitchie didn't even turn to look at him.

"Kay, bye Mitch"

"Bye Nate"

Nate left Mitchie alone in the house. "5 minutes" she said quietly. 5 minutes until she would break Nate's rules.

She wondered what Nate was up to…

But maybe she didn't want to know that badly. It probably wasn't important anyway…

After about 5 minutes, Mitchie got off of the couch, brushed her hair, and headed out of the house.

Mitchie walked around the neighborhood, she felt good about it, and she wasn't going to be doing that very often anyway.

She happened to see two people sitting in the grass and they were making out, and she recognized one of them as Nate.

Mitchie stared at them, she couldn't help herself. But she couldn't look for very long before she turned away.

She was angry; it was obviously going to affect everything. Add one more problem to her list of issues. She took a deep breath and walked away, trying to stay calm.

**Special thanks to maria08bernal and mikaylah wood (yes sis, the girl is you).**


	8. Clear

**AN: This chapter isn't the best, but I felt that I needed to write something. But I think I can get something out of it. Oh, by the way guys, should I change the summary?**

Mitchie figured she'd be seeing a lot of that girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" a very good-looking guy asked Mitchie.

Mitchie shook her head. She was willing to confide in anyone, even a stranger; but at the very least, he was a cute stranger. He sat next to her, also leaning against the outside wall of some random store; he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"So, what happened? I mean, if you really wanna tell me…" The guy made Mitchie give in, but to tell the truth, she felt slightly weird about the whole thing.

"Well… it's a long story, but it all started when I left my boyfriend Shane's house, I love him and I realize it was a stupid mistake; but by the time I realized that I loved him, I was already living with his best friend Nate. And now Shane won't take me back because of it, and… I just caught Nate making out with another girl."

"Does Nate know that you know?"

"No… but I don't know what I should do." Mitchie laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled at this gesture.

"You should drop hints that you know. He'll eventually get it." Mitchie thought about what she could do, and everything came back to the same question: 'What happens next?' But maybe she could make Nate jealous with this guy…

Mitchie sighed and the guy wrapped his arms around her.

"We're getting pretty close for not knowing anything about each other; don't ya think?" Mitchie jerk out of his arms. He thought for a minute before giving her look that said 'That's true.'

"Okay, let's get to know each other right now. What's your name?"

"Mitchie Torres. How about you?" Mitchie didn't have a good feeling about him; he was trying to move _way _too fast for her.

"Christopher Adams."

Mitchie couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with his light brown hair and green eyes; he seemed sweet, but a little bit too sweet.

"Interesting… so what made you come to try and comfort me?"

"When you see a cute, sad-looking girl, you won't pass up the chance." Christopher said. Mitchie didn't like the way he called her 'cute girl'. Again, _way _too sweet, but for some reason, Mitchie didn't want him to leave; she wanted him in her life.

"I'm glad you didn't" Mitchie said, trying to make the awkward feeling inside go away.

"I figured you'd say that"

Now more than ever, Mitchie missed Shane. At least he wasn't freaky like Christopher.


	9. Larger Than Life

**AN: Hey, next day update! That's awesome right? Okay, anyway most of you (the cool ones that actually review) said you didn't like Christopher; good thing you don't… he's evil…**

"I thought you said you didn't wanna get this close." Christopher told Mitchie, his arms around her. It had been two weeks since they first met. Mitchie didn't feel _as _awkward about being with him. But he has this habit of making everything all awkward. He also got very close to Mitchie; he was almost too good to be true. But that could change in a second.

"I said I didn't want to get too close too fast."

"Would you consider it moving too fast if I asked you to kiss me?" Christopher asked in the fakest shy voice possible, he was obviously up to something, but Mitchie didn't notice a thing.

"No, I wouldn't." Mitchie smiled before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.He kissed her on the cheek before trailing kisses down her neck. "Chris, seriously stop. This is what I consider too far!" Mitchie boldly stated. He stopped, but any idiot could see that he wouldn't have stopped if Mitchie hadn't yelled at him. He wanted more than he could get from Mitchie.

Mitchie slightly shifted away from him to show him that she really meant it when she told him to stop; and no matter how close they were sitting together on the couch meant nothing if inside, they were miles apart.

"Sorry, I'll try to move a little bit slower." Christopher said, slightly annoyed. He wasn't rude or anything, just irritated. Mitchie didn't know whether to stay or leave.

"That's all I ask." Mitchie said, but she wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say. She thought Christopher liked her, but that was the only thing she could at least somewhat put together. The easiest thing to do at this point was leave him in the past, he could 'love' her all he wanted, but it wouldn't mean anything if he never showed it… the right way.

Mitchie couldn't stop thinking about Shane, but little did she know, Christopher was thinking about someone too. But neither one could bring it up. It would be kind of awkward with the feel of the room at that moment. Christopher had been trying to make moves onto Mitchie. But apparently she could resist anything.

"Mitch?" Christopher asked and Mitchie turned to look at him "You know I love you right?"

"Well… sometimes it doesn't feel like it." Mitchie carefully chose her words. She was referring to all the 'moves' he was putting on her. But of course, she hadn't caught onto them yet. But all she knew was that she didn't like them, all she wanted was a day where he didn't bring one 'move' onto the scene.

"Well, I hope I can change that feeling soon." Mitchie wanted to storm out, he was that annoying. But he was her only source of love.

But Christopher wasn't going to give the kind of love that Mitchie was craving.


	10. You're Just Insane

Things between Mitchie and Christopher had gotten so awkward, but I'm sure anyone could have guessed.

He had her alone in his room with him, and Mitchie's trust in him was zero; she was starting to catch on.

Christopher tried moving closer to Mitchie, which resulted in her moving further away from him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Christopher asked.

"You and everything about you"

Mitchie didn't know why she kept hanging around him. All she knew was that it was going to end soon.

"Baby, don't say that. You know I love you." Christopher said, but somehow Mitchie didn't really feel anything was there behind his words. But that's because there was nothing there.

"Not really… I think you're just insane." Mitchie told him. Christopher was getting annoyed by the fact that she wasn't easy.

So he waited a few minutes before totally coming on to Mitchie.

**AN: You guys hate me right? I make a really short chapter, leaving you with a cliffie… Hey, by the way, do you guys think I should change the summary? **


	11. Talking

**Mitchie's Pov**

I grabbed my stuff and ran out of his house.

I felt a pair of arms catch me and stop me from going anywhere. I didn't resist. I needed it.

I broke down into tears; I didn't understand why this was happening to me.

I couldn't get over anything, everything that was happening was only making the pain worse, I was pretty much alone at this point; I couldn't get over a single thing. And for me to be completely over it… my situation had to change, I realized that everything that seems too good to be true probably is.

"It's okay Mitch"

"No it's not" I knew that Shane was the one who was trying to comfort me. He stroked my hair while I cried; he knew just how to calm me down.

"I saw what happened. I understand how you feel." Shane told me, but that was the last thing I expected him to say, how could he possibly know what happened? I didn't ask him, besides; I probably didn't want to know. All I wanted right now was for Shane to keep holding me, I missed this feeling, and I don't want to think about what would have happened if I never left. I would avoid the subject so to speak, there's no use in making myself more depressed than I thought possible. I knew I couldn't do much for myself, but I can control what I do.

The signs were there, he was moving WAY too fast, I could tell that there was something up. From the time we met to just now, where I am now, was only about a month. I couldn't believe it ended so fast; but a month only seems fast for a relationship, not when it takes you a month to catch on to something so obvious.

Shane picked me up and carried me all the way to Nate's house. I started breathing much more quickly, my heart started pounding. My future was right before me. I was going to break the chains I held myself in. Or maybe the ones that Nate held me in, either way, I was one step closer to finding myself again. I was ready to be myself.

I couldn't have made it to the door if Shane hadn't been with me; I was afraid Nate would tell Shane to back off as soon as he opened the door, but I was shocked when he pulled me into a hug.

"Nate, what's so amazing about me being here?" I asked, I felt weird about the whole situation. He didn't know a lot about the whole situation. He didn't know a lot about what happened if anything. I hoped I'd never have to tell him. I teared up at, for once, seeing the caring side of Nate, not once have I really seen it until now.

"You were gone half the night, I had no clue as to where you were and I didn't expect you to be here with… Shane."

"Well, yeah, it's kind of a long story. But we probably shouldn't get into it right now, it's late and-" I was cut off by Nate. And at that moment Shane got into the house and stood right next to me.

"Now would be a good time, and Shane can help you tell the story, I do not care how late it is." Nate said, knowing that Shane wasn't just going to abandon me right now. I didn't expect that attitude from Nate, but I guess it made sense that we would explain everything to him. I suddenly felt small; I knew I didn't have a good reason to feel that way. I was afraid.

I nodded, and Nate led Shane and I into the living room, we all got onto the couch, me in the middle, with Nate at my left side and Shane at my right. I was closer to Shane than Nate though.

I was feeling as good as I could possibly feel in this situation.

I wasn't ready to explain to Nate what I caught him doing. I couldn't even begin to tell him all that I felt, I've discovered that it wasn't his love that I needed. It was Shane's… I wanted Shane's love as well; the difference between wanting and needing is extremely immense. But for once, they could be linked together.

I was waiting for someone to find me, I found the one person that I loved the most right in front of me. So I ended up here. Sounds like your average fairytale… except this was literal; I really found Shane right in front of me. But how was I going to explain all of that to Nate?

"So what happened?" Nate asked, urging me to speak. I wanted to tell him, but it was awkward with Shane right beside me. I guess this was a turning point for me. I wished I could disappear at the moment though. It definitely hadn't been the best day, but at the very least, I couldn't sink any lower than this.

"Well it all started with a stupid mistake. I left Shane; I moved in with you, I don't know why I moved in with you. But I guess it was the easiest thing I would have thought to do. I'm not trying to offend you… but that's how I feel." I started, but became fearful again. "I tried to apologize to Shane, but he didn't wanna take me back because somehow he knew about you. Then I came home and you started freaking out. Then you left to go on a date… and I caught you making out with some girl, and th-"

"What?!" Nate nearly screamed at me.

"Yeah… that's what I thought."

"How'd you find out?" Nate slightly softened his tone of voice, knowing that I wasn't going to be yelling back. I wasn't really that kind of girl.

"My eyes" I simply stated.

"Sorry I freaked out… you may continue."

"Okay… well after that, some guy found me… he was sweet, like _way _too sweet. We knew each other for about a month before what happened earlier today when he tried to…" I trailed off, and Nate nodded, signaling that he knew what I meant.

"And Shane just magically happened to appear and take you home?"

I smiled up at Shane before saying "Well, pretty much."

"I see… anyway, I understand. And don't worry; I'm not mad at you. And Shane, you can stay as long as you want."


	12. Just Say You Love Me

Nate walked out of his room to find Shane and Mitchie on the couch, still sleeping. Nate smiled a little, he didn't know what to think, but he did know that Mitchie was going to be happy. And that was most important to him.

Nate knew that he wasn't right for Mitchie. But Shane might be; Mitchie loved him. Mitchie hadn't stopped loving Shane, and Nate recognized that. Nate knew that taking her in would probably end like this, he was going out with someone else, and Mitchie was bound to find out. And she wasn't the kind of girl to get upset over something like that. But the thought of hurting Mitchie made Nate unhappy.

It was weird for Nate to continue with his daily activities, knowing that he was in a really uncomfortable position.

Shane and Mitchie woke up to the sound of Nate walking around the house and turned to look at each other, Mitchie blushed when she realized how close Shane was holding her, they had been _way _further than that, but for not talking to each other for as long as they did, that meant everything to them.

"You're so cute when you blush, but then again… when aren't you cute?" Shane made Mitchie giggle slightly.

Nate watched them interact; he thought they were cute together, but he'd never admit it, it was too weird for him to say.


	13. Tell Her

"We should seriously get up now" Mitchie said from her place on the couch. She was still kind of shy from the whole nightmare just the night before.

Nate watched them from the kitchen, he was in a difficult situation as well, he loved Mitchie, but somehow, he knew she'd be better off with Shane.

"Good idea." Shane sat up in the couch, imitating Mitchie's actions; he couldn't tell her that he had lost himself after she left. He was all on his own, he talked to the picture of her that he always kept with him. He never used to be like that.

Nate couldn't stand to watch them any longer. It felt wrong and it was awkward. He knew that Shane deserved to have Mitchie with him.


	14. Amazed

**AN: I am well aware the last chapter was short, so here's a longer one to make it up to you… oh by the way, if you haven't already, check out 'You Love Me Don't You Get It', I only need a few more reviews to reach my goal of 100 on there.**

Shane had left for a while. But he promised he'd be back that afternoon. He couldn't leave Mitchie alone with Nate for too long. It was getting more and more obvious that he still adored her.

Mitchie loved Shane, she didn't want to stay alone with Nate for too long; Shane came into her life at the greatest of times, so perfectly timed that Mitchie knew he was watching through the barely opened window, but where would she be if he wasn't watching?

"I think I'm starting to move on already. I know that this is a pain that will follow me everywhere though…" Mitchie looked at her feet, not wanting to look Nate in the eye. The whole experience was one that hurt every time her heart would beat.

"Mitch, you aren't getting over it, you're… falling for Shane again, and I know you don't wanna hear this. I never thought I'd have to say this, but… I love you." Nate didn't look at Mitchie until after he spoke.

"Nate… I love you, but not like that. I'm not going to hate you for loving me. But I also know that I can't be with you."

"I know that too… and I know it's wrong." Nate sighed. Mitchie normally knew just what to say, but this time, the words didn't come to her, but she couldn't stay silent.

"Just because it _feels _wrong doesn't mean it _is_ wrong. I know you don't like what's happening, but you can at least be okay with it."

"But we were supposed to be just friends. I wasn't supposed to like you as anything more than that."

"But… I thought you had a girlfriend…?" Mitchie prepared for a long conversation.

Nate tried to think of the words to use; honestly, he was trying to hide Mitchie from…her.

"Well when you showed up on my doorstep, I was shocked; I knew that something had happened between you and Shane. And well, I had a girlfriend at the time, her name is Keana, and I guess I still love her, but… I've been keeping secrets from her."

"So I guess you'll need to explain everything to her." Mitchie said sadly. She had a lot on her mind and this was one of the emotional moments. And she embraced her emotions.

The emotions came to a stop. Shane was at the door, neither one wanted the moment to end, but it had to. Mitchie answered the door.

"Hi Mitch" Shane said, trying to 'play it cool' while at the same time, trying to save their dying romance.

"Hi Shane" Mitchie said, opening the door wider, signaling that he could come in. So he walked in.

Mitchie closed the door, and Shane looked at Mitchie "Mitch, I know there's another reason you came here, so… why are you with Nate?" Shane randomly asked. He wasn't rude; it was just an innocent question.

Mitchie knew that the question would take forever to answer. But she wasn't about to lose Shane, she had promised herself that she'd have him back by the end of the night.

"Because I thought I loved him, but I was wrong, I felt guilty after… I was wondering if it was all a mistake that I came here, but honestly, it wasn't."

Shane looked at her in confusion; he didn't understand why it wasn't a mistake in her eyes. But somehow he knew that she didn't mean it about Nate. Even though her and Shane were doing fine before she left, she didn't let anything stop her; and Mitchie wouldn't forget it.

Mitchie had believed in destiny and that there were people in this world that were meant to be together ever since she was a little girl. But as soon as she had nothing and was still losing more, she had to rethink it. She stopped playing by the rules.

"I lost you; I thought I had made a mistake by coming here because I had nothing left. But I found myself again. And that's why I ended up here in the first place… I had lost myself."

Shane smiled at her, she would occasionally become really poetic like that, and she's give Shane something to think about unintentionally. And that was one thing Shane loved about her. There were millions of things he loved about her though.

Shane and Mitchie walked into the living room, where Nate was. "Hi Shane" was all Nate could say.

Nate was thinking about all Shane had that he didn't, and Nate came to the conclusion that Shane had everything, all Nate had was love. And that wasn't enough. That wasn't what Mitchie needed, Nate doubted himself. Love wasn't enough.

Mitchie waited for Shane to speak up about their relationship. She didn't know if he felt the same way.

Shane thought that in Mitchie's life, he wasn't playing as big a role as he used to. He'd never given up on her, he had no reason to, and so he didn't want to assume anything. He'd never learn anything that way; he'd just burn from it. It would burn him, just leaving the scar for everyone to see. And he wouldn't want that to happen, so he wouldn't let it.

"The moment that you left, I made a promise to myself. And that promise was that I'd remember to take everything in, that even in the darkest situation, to at least try to find something good." Shane told Mitchie once they were outside, away from Nate. They didn't want Nate to be listening to their every word.

"And what 'good thing' did you find in this situation?" Mitchie asked, smiling at his romantic 'speech', but Mitchie knew that she had broken his heart.

"The evil dude" Shane stated, he knew that Mitchie would be confused at first, but she'd understand after he explained it to her. He was ready to stay out all night. And just talking was enough, a kiss would be cute, but not if she wasn't ready.

"Why? You know everything that happened, right?" Mitchie questioned, _he_ was the one thing that hurt her most during this whole 'adventure'. And the 'adventure' wasn't even over quite yet.

"Because he was the only thing that led me into your life, I know you probably hated it when it was happening, but I don't know what would have happened if you didn't meet him." Shane explained, Mitchie laid her head on Shane's shoulder.

"I'll feel terrible if I don't tell you this, so… I never want to go a day without you. And I know you still love me so I'll admit that I love you too, but anyone could have guessed."

Shane took the time to process those words; he was in a position to take the most amazing girl back into his life. But there was more than that, there was Nate, there was 'the evil dude', and there was everything that Mitchie had gone through. But there was even more than all of that… their own hearts, that was the only thing that could possibly hold them back.

They stayed in that position for a while, they could easily get used to all of the love again, but the only question was… where did they want their lives to go?

"So are we back together? I'm just wondering." Shane didn't want to force Mitchie into something that she didn't want. He wasn't ready to lose her at this point. He didn't want to be alone again.

Shane used to spend his entire day staring at the wall, and then he would think about what he would be doing if Mitchie was with him. But that was more depressing than anyone would have thought it could be.

"Only if you want to… cause I want to." Mitchie said

"I want to be back together too. So I guess it's official." Shane said. It was hard for them to think about telling anyone else. They felt like this was just between themselves. Just like Romeo and Juliet.


	15. Coming Together Or Falling Apart

**AN: Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. I update things according to the response I get, so my main focus was on getting 'Full Circle' up. So now that I'm done with that, I'll be spending more time on this. **

Nate watched Shane and Mitchie fall in love again; Mitchie hadn't moved out yet, but things seemed to be falling in to place for the couple. But Nate was falling apart; he wanted Mitchie to be happy… but her being happy could only come when he let her go. So instead of being depressed, Nate decided to go a different route, he was going to explain everything to the only girl that loved him as more than a friend –Keana.

She was the only unchanging thing in Nate's life; the way he felt about Mitchie had changed, the way him and Shane acted around each other had changed, but most of all, his entire life had changed. And while watching Mitchie fade away from his life; Nate made up his mind.

It was a cold, dark night; and those circumstances are only alright when you had the one you love right beside you, and Nate didn't have that girl. That's why he's not even trying to sleep, he just thinks about what he can't have.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie looked up at the stars. The night sky was beautiful, the dark blue background with lights all around it, the only realistic thing, the moon, being perfectly caressed.

Shane had his arm around Mitchie, holding her tiny body against his own. Mitchie had her head on his chest; they were in a comfortable position, especially for the moment they were living.

"It's so beautiful." Mitchie stared in awe at the moonlit sky.

"Not as beautiful as you" Mitchie turned to look at Shane, and he gave her a look of honesty, noticing how beautiful she looked in the pale moonlight.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Mitchie innocently said with a smile on her face.

Shane rolled his eyes at how she still never accepted that she was truly beautiful, but he liked seeing her like this. She was the girl that every other guy admired when she was happy. But Shane didn't get jealous when another guy would stare.

Shane gently kissed Mitchie. She closed her eyes and went along with it. They pulled away before Shane told her "I've been waiting all night to do that."

"After not kissing me for months… Just wondering, but why didn't you kiss me way earlier? We were together for a while before now, but we never really did anything 'coupley'" Mitchie slightly pried -or at least tried to pry- into Shane's thinking. Because, knowing his romanticness, he'd never have waited this long.

"I didn't really know how you felt on the matter, you'd had a rough time just before we met again."

* * *

"Where have you been this past month?"

Nate looked at her, he didn't know exactly what to say.

"Keana, please just listen to me."

"I'm listening" Keana wasn't sure that this story was going to be true; even though Nate hadn't lied to her before.

"I've been helping another girl this past month"

"Do you love this girl?"

That was the hardest question for Nate to answer, nearly impossible. He did love Mitchie. He knew he couldn't have her. So Nate was making a realistic move.

**AN: Okay, I know you guys hate it when I leave you hanging, but I've already written the next chapter, how long you'll have to wait... It all depends on the reviews.**


	16. Almost

**AN: In real life, Keana wouldn't yell at Nate, she'd just give him the 'squinty-eyed look'. This chapter is sort of a filler since I only got two reviews so I didn't want to make it very long... let's just hope that the review count is better this time. Oh, and don't think I'm not proud of my 50 reviews, I love them very much.**

* * *

"Well yes and no. She kind of moved in with me..."

"She moved in with you?! Why on earth did you let her live with you?!" Keana screamed at Nate.

"She's moving out tomorrow." Nate only realized how stupid he sounded after he spoke "She's going to live with her boyfriend again."

"So she decided to live with you while she had another boyfriend? Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense."

No, it really didn't make sense, but Mitchie was experimenting.

Keana was just about ready to kick Nate out of her house and never talk to him again, but Nate wasn't going to let that happen.

"But this isn't about her, this is about us working things out."

Nate knew that she could leave his life any second now, and he would do anything to stop that from happening.

"Okay... let's work things out then... starting with the other girl"

"If I explain everything, will you not ask anymore questions about her?"

"Fine"

"Okay, she's my best friend's girlfriend who moved in with me for an unknown reason. Nothing happened between us I swear! Currently, she's going out with her boyfriend again, and she's ready to move in with her boyfriend again."

Keana wanted to ask more questions, but she promised she'd drop the subject.

"I think that makes sense..."

"So do you think we'll be okay?"

"I know we're gonna be okay" Keana corrected him.

The two shared an awkward hug. Sweet but awkward. It was a feeling that no words could describe.

* * *

Today was Mitchie's moving day, an odd day for Nate, but an amazing time for Shane and Mitchie. Things were going to be perfect again.

"Mitchie, in less than an hour, you're going to be home again officially."

"It's gonna be how it was before I left, and that was perfect."

"I was hoping you'd say that, Mitch"

* * *

**AN: I'm not going to be updating a lot this week, I promise I'll try harder to update! Anyway, I'd feel much more inspired if you'd review.**


	17. How To Save A Life

**Nate's Pov**

"Bye Nate" Shane and Mitchie chorused.

"Bye guys" I called out after them before closing the door, I couldn't bear to watch them. I knew I couldn't have done anything more to make Mitchie mine. I did all that I could.

I don't think she understood what I was feeling when I told her I loved her. I _really_ loved her. It wasn't a cheesy teen romance kind of I love you. I really knew what I was saying.

I wanted Mitchie to take a chance.

But it was the same story all over again. It was a weird feeling to tell her she was amazing, that I didn't want her to be with Shane, that I thought there was a chance that we could be together. I just had to get her mind off of Shane.

I wasn't afraid to cry, yet I didn't want to hurt myself further. Not when I had more to say. I had one more thing to tell her, the only catch was… it was going to hurt to say. It wasn't going to hinder me from telling her though.

I tried to tell her how I felt without personally telling her. But it didn't work that way, not with Mitchie. I wanted to avoid telling her.

'_That girl's too good for me. That's why I can't have her' _I thought. I knew it was true.

I refused to see the truth, but now that Mitchie's with Shane again, I'm forced to forget her. Or at the very least remember that this can't go on forever. It's impossible.

Because forgetting that smile, those eyes, that innocent whisper, and that amazing voice… that was impossible. I want to tell her that I miss her already, but hide it from Shane. But from now on, they'll never be apart.

''_Just because it feels wrong doesn't mean it is wrong'_ is the one thing she said that I swear I'll never forget. But just minutes earlier, I'd lost my chance with her.

But I think I would have lost my chance with her if I had said something though. Shane would have made sure Mitchie didn't want to be with me; and I didn't want her to hate me. But I'm not sure if she'd hate me for something like that.


End file.
